E tudo pode acontecer
by L. Mesquita
Summary: Lilly e James estão no sétimo ano. Depois de tanto tempo, o coração da ruiva começa a ceder aos encantos do moreno. Será tarde de mais?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

- Lilly, eu continuo sem acreditar que você aceitou o convite do Potter.

- Eu também não Bea, é sério. Acho que foi uma tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo esquecer de vez de mim.

- Ah, e você achou que saindo com ele, ele iria esquecer bem facinho né.

Eu e Beatriz McKey, ou Bea, como eu a chamo, somos melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano. Ninguém consegue entender como, mas nós duas simplesmente nos completamos de algum jeito.

Eu sou ruiva, com olhos cor de esmeralda os quais eu adooro. Sou baixinha sabe, não que isso me incomode, muito pelo contrario, acho isso um charme.

Já Bea era morena, com longos cabelos ondulados, olhos grandes e escuros, um corpo de dar inveja.

Nós duas somos completamente o contrario uma da outra. Eu sou super sensível, não penso muito antes de fazer as coisas e acabo me arrependendo depois.

Bea tem uma personalidade forte. Juro que não sei porque, mas eram raras as vezes que a vi chorar. Tinha consciência de seus atos e normalmente, era quem pensava por mim em várias situações.

Por isso a gente se dava tão bem.

- Bea, você não está facilitando pro meu lado. To tentando pensar positivo. Vai que o jantar é uma delicia e eu consigo aproveitar alguma coisa?! – Não que eu esteja arrependida sabe. Um jantar com James não seria lá um sacrifício se ele fosse mudo, mas o mundo não é perfeito.

- James me disse que queria fazer o jantar ele mesmo, sem ajuda de ninguém – Disse Sirius quando nos alcançou no corredor. – Oi vida!

Sirius, namorado de Bea, melhor amigo de James, era um dos marotos. O tal do: moreno alto, bonito e sensual sabe? Era um cara legal, quando queria era super fofo com Bea, mas comigo... Bom, na verdade eu não teria do que reclamar se ele não reclamasse de meus hábitos alimentares. Afinal, quem não tem fome de madrugada?

- Ah sim, agora todas as minhas esperanças de um jantarzinho bonzinho foram por água abaixo. Obrigada Sirius – Sim, eu coloquei meu olhar assassino em ação.

- Lilly, desde quando você não gosta de alguma comida?

- SIRIUS! Dexa de ser grosso com a Lilly. Calma amiga, talvez o James se revele um ótimo cozinheiro!

- Amorzinho, você tem que admitir que Lilly tem certos gostos no mínimo estranhos. Por exemplo, quem teria vontade de comer queijo com doce de leite em plena aula de Herbologia? Ou quando você quis o tal do danoninho na aula de História da Magia? Ou aquela vez que...

Só agora meu olhar fez efeito. Acho que Sirius tem medo de mim quando eu olho pra ele daquele jeito.

Então, rumamos para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde encontramos Louise, Amanda, Remus e Peter.

As duas loirinhas Louise e Amanda Finnegan, são nossas amigas. Louise era mais quieta, estudiosa, mas nunca perdia o senso de humor.

Amanda era mais extrovertida, tinha piadas na ponta da língua, mesmo se essas piadas não fossem as mais engraçadas. Acho que por serem tão toscas, todos riam.

Louise namorava Remus, outro maroto, o mais quieto dos quatro.

Amanda namorava um carinha da Corvinal. James e os marotos eram amigos dele e tal. Eu, bom, não sou muito fã dele, maas eles se gostam, e eu gosto de ver ela feliz.

- Oi gatinhas, sempre vem aqui? – falei, cumprimentando o pessoal da sala com um beijo na bochecha. – Olá meninos.

- Lílian Evans você pode me explicar o porquê não me contou sobre seu encontro com o Potter?

AI MEU DEUS! ESQUECI! JURO QUE ESQUECI! Eu realmente acho que tenho perda de memória recente sabe. A única coisa que eu não consigo esquecer é "_P. Shermman, 42, __Wallaby__Way__, Sydney". _Procurando Nemo, YEAH!

Voltando ao assunto, agora fica chato porque a Bea já sabe e as meninas vão achar que eu não contei pra elas de propósito! Sim, eu odeio ser eu mesma.

- Ai Lule, eu esqueci mesmo, juro que foi sem querer. – e sim, eu chamo a Louise de Lule. Apelido antigo sabe como é. – Vamos para o dormitório e...

- Liiiiilly meu amor, preparada para o nosso jantar?

Era James. Ele apareceu do nada, com aquele sorrisão estampado no rosto. Juro que eu acho que ele faz de propósito.

Não posso negar, James é lindo! Se não fosse o fato de ele ser chato, galinha, inconveniente e ter a amplitude emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá, eu já teria aceitado o convite dele a muito tempo.

- Ah, oi James.

- Que desanimo é esse minha flor? Vou fazer um jantar inesquecível para você. – ELE CONTINUAVA COM O SORRISO! Como eu vou fingir que não estou nem um pouco ansiosa em passar varias horas com James Potter, podendo admirar sua beleza sem nenhuma outra garota se esfregando nele se ele não tira esse maldito sorriso do rosto? Honestly amigo, this is impossible!

- Potter, não enche tá? Não é porque eu aceitei jantar contigo que eu preciso estar mega feliz.

Ta, eu peguei meio pesado com ele. Mas eu ainda tinha que contar tudo pras gêmeas, pra elas me darem as opiniões pra daí eu começar a pensar se eu iria mesmo.

James aparentemente também não gostou muito do jeito que eu falei com ele, falou simplesmente "Ta bom" e subiu para o dormitório de cabeça baixa.

Eu puxei as meninas pro dormitório e comecei a história.

- Bom, estava eu bem sossegada na biblioteca, vocês sabem como eu me irrito quando me incomodam na biblioteca. Enfim, ele chegou por traz de mim e me deu um susto que me fez pular do banco! Lógico que eu gritei com ele, e a única coisa que ele fez foi dizer: _"você aceita jantar comigo sabado a noite?"_. Ta bom, era o James, o James Potter, mas ele fez uma carinha tão bonitinha que me fez dar um sorrisinho, e a múmia entendeu esse sorriso como um sim. Ele me pareceu tão feliz, tipo, realmente feliz por eu, supostamente, ter aceitado, abriu aqueeele sorriso. Vocês sabem que eu me derreto por aquele sorriso, ai eu tive que aceitar né.

As três me olhavam fixamente. O silencio reinou no quarto, até que a Bea ( lógico que tinha que ser a Bea ) começou a falar.

- Você gooooosta dele. Admite vai, tudo começa quando você admite as coisas.

- Cara, você ta lendo "O segredo" de mais. To começando a me arrepender de ter te dado esse livro. – disse Amanda

- Verdade Bea. E não, eu não... – foi ai que eu senti um aperto, um medinho, umas trezentas borboletas voando loucamente no meu estomago, e uma vontade animal de abraçar o James.

- Você não? Você não o que?

- Eu, eu... AI MEU DEUS, EU GOSTO DO JAMES! DO JAMES POTTER! Me matem, dá pra ser?


	2. Chapter 2

E a verdade estava ali, batendo na minha porta, depois de seis anos. Eu amava James Potter, por mais difícil que fosse admitir isso.

- EEEEEEEEU SABIA! – as meninas ainda estavam eufóricas por causa da minha confissão. – eu sempre soube que bem na verdade você não o odiava.

- Meninas, menos, por favor. E agora? O que eu faço?

- Primeiro você desce lá e se declara pra ele, tipo num conto de fadas! – A Amanda adorava essas coisinhas românticas e sempre tinha idéias baseadas nos contos de fada trouxas que eu trazia para ela.

- Não! Você não pode se declarar assim, do nada. Ele vai achar que você é fácil!

- Bea minha querida, ele pode achar tudo da Lilly, menos que ela é fácil, afinal, seis anos não te dizem nada?? – E a Lule era a minha voz da razão, quase igual à Bea, mas a Bea ainda tinha idéias meio absurdas que eu adorava ouvir.

- Mas e o jantar? Eu vou mesmo assim?

- Lógico que sim, é uma ótima oportunidade para você abrir seu coração ami. Agora, você tem que ir ao dormitório dele e pedir desculpas pelo jeito que você o tratou agora pouco.

- É você ta certa B. Fiquem aqui, eu já volto.

Talvez não fosse a coisa mais sensata a fazer depois de descobrir meus sentimentos maas, gostando dele ou não, eu devia umas desculpas para ele. Então eu segui silenciosa até o dormitório masculino, mais exatamente até o quarto do James.

Bati na porta e ninguém respondeu. Dava pra ouvir que tinha gente dentro do dormitório, então, eu forcei um pouquinho a porta e consegui abri-la.

James estava esticado na cama, aparentemente dormindo. Preciso confessar que ele ficava lindo dormindo.

Cheguei ao lado da cama, não consegui falar nada, mesmo dormindo ele me deixava derretida e completamente sem ação. Então eu fiquei ali por algum tempo. Ele parecia estar sonhando, sonhando algo bom porque um sorrisinho no canto da boca dele acabara de aparecer. Encostei levemente a minha mão nos cabelos rebeldes dele, mas tirei rapidamente quando percebi que ele já estava acordando. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e quando me viu, o sorrisinho aumentou e se tornou aquele sorriso que eu amo.

- Minha flor, é tão bom acordar olhando pra você. A que devo essa sua visita?

- Bom, eu... – É, eu fiquei gaguejando. – é que... - Nessas horas me dá vontade de me matar – eu queria te falar...

- Faaala Lilly, fiquei curioso.

- Euqueriatepedirdesculpa. – Ufa, saiu, espero que ele tenha entendido.

- Ah bom, entendi tudo! – disse James divertindo-se com a situação.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, er... Por hoje, ali em baixo.

- Não precisa se preocupar minha flor, já to acostumado.

- E por isso também, pelas outras vezes. Na verdade eu não tenho motivos pra te tratar assim, afinal, você nunca fez nada que me prejudicasse. Ah, você sacou, me desculpa?

- Sinceramente não esperava essas desculpas hoje Lils, mas eu desculpo. Eu te amo sabe, nem ligo pro que você me fala, qualquer sorriso que eu consigo arrancar de você já me faz ganhar o dia e esquecer os xingamentos.

James agora sentara na cama, e eu sentei do seu lado sorrindo, afinal, quem não sorri depois que ouve tudo isso de um garoto?

Ele enlaçou seus dedos nos meus, foi se aproximando, se aproximando... Foi quando eu virei à cara. ME MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEM GENTE! Eu virei à cara mesmo sabendo que ele é o amor da minha vida!!

Olhei para James e ele estava com os olhos tristes, olhando para baixo, talvez com vergonha ou sei lá. Tadiinho! Dei um beijo estalado no canto da boca dele, o que o animou, os olhos brilharam e o sorriso surgiu de novo.

- Então, tudo pronto para o jantar de amanha? – Mudar de assunto me pareceu uma opção tentadora, levando em consideração que nós dois estávamos no mínimo envergonhados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Tudo mais do que pronto minha flor! Vai ser o melhor jantar que você já foi!

- Que bom, espero que você não me decepcione e que não me deixe arrependida de ter aceitado. – disse isso levantando da cama e saindo do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Antes de sair dei uma olhada para James que me retribuiu o sorriso.

Voltei para o quarto para contar o que tinha acontecido para as meninas. Ta certo que elas tentaram me matar por ter virado a cara, mas tudo bem, eu supero.

A noite caiu rápido. Tava tão cheia de coisas pra fazer que nem desci para o jantar, fiquei na sala comunal estudando.

Era raro ver aquele lugar silencioso. Tão silencioso que com o passar dos minutos o sono chegou e me venceu, e eu acabei dormindo no sofá.

Lógico que meus momentos de felicidade foram interrompidos por um bando de alunos recém alimentados do primeiro ao sétimo ano que entraram na sala comunal animalmente barulhentos.

Continuei deitada com os olhos fechados, torcendo para que fosse um sonho e eu tivesse mais um momento de paz.

Foi quando senti uma mão encostando delicadamente no meu rosto...

N/A : Ooi gente.  Bom, não fiz nenhum comentário no primeiro capitulo porque tava com um pouco de pressa para postar e talz.

Enfim, os personagens são baseados na realidade, na minha realidade. Espero que estejam curtindo. 

Obg Rah pela força. Tua personagem entra no próximo cap. ;)

E Thati, obrigada também, espero que continue lendo. :)

Ta ai o capitulo 2, dêem um desconto que é minha primeira fiic de verdade. Se tiverem criticas, sugestões etc e tal, poor favor me mandem. :D

XOXO. Low.


	3. Chapter 3

_[... Foi quando senti uma mão encostando delicadamente no meu rosto..._

Um arrepio correu no meu corpo. Conhecia aquela mão, aquele toque, sabia que era James.

Abri os olhos devagar, admirando cara centímetro do sorriso que ele exibia. Comecei a me mexer muito lentamente, abri um sorrisinho... E O SIRIUS CHEGOU. Sim, ele é o ser mais corta clima que existe.

- Lillyzinha coração, é sua ultima chance de largar o James e fugir comigo para uma ilha deserta.

- Oi Sirius, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, e você, como está? – disse levantando.

- Eu estou ótimo, e como você não aceitou a minha proposta, vou atrás do meu verdadeeiro amor. BEEEEEEA, me espera!

- Não vai esquecer o treino amanha! – disse James preocupado.

- Yes sir. BEA! DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME ESPERAR POR FAVOR!? – e tchaau Sirius.

- Dormindo na hora do estudo, bonito heim dona Lillian.

- Ah, a sala estava tão quietinha, não consegui agüentar

- Eu te acordei?

- Na verdade sim, mas não tem problema. Esta desculpado só por causa desse sorriso ai.

- Eu sempre soube que você não resistia aos meus encantos. – disse James divertido.

- Nem comece a se achar de mais viu!

- Nossa, acabou completamente com a minha alegria.

- Eu sei. – e abri um sorriso.

- Vem!

James pegou meu braço e me puxou para fora do castelo.

Lá fora, o vento estava gelado, mas eu não tinha muita opção senão ir para onde quer que James estivesse me levando. Afinal, ele é bem forte.

Ai ele parou, parou na orla da Floresta Proibida, olhou para mim e sorriu.

Tenho que admitir, eu estava moreeeendo de medo de entrar ali, e pelo jeito meu rosto mostrava muito bem isso, pois James segurou minha mão e disse:

- Calma Lils, não tenha medo. Você está comigo. – e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Não me convenceu muito, mas eu abri um sorriso daqueles bem amarelos, e continuei seguindo - o.

PS.: Me lembrem de NUNCA MAIS concordar com as maluquices do James, muito menos quando elas envolvem entrar na Floresta Proibida à noite. Nunca, NEVER!

Aquele é provavelmente o lugar mais horrível que eu já fui. Ganha até daquela vez que eu fui naquele circo ULTRA macabro que tinha aquele palhaço tosco que me traumatizou pelo resto da vida. Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais fiquei em presença de nenhum palhaço, porque eu sempre acho que eles vão me matar, ou algo do gênero.

Mas todo meu medo passou quando a gente chegou ao nosso destino. Uma clareira bem no meio da Floresta, fortemente iluminada pela lua.

Com um gesto rápido, James conjurou um tapete, uma garrafa térmica com conteúdo indefinido, um telescópio aparentemente roubado da torre de Astronomia e uma mochila, também com conteúdo indefinido.

Ele estendeu o tapete, tirou da mochila duas canecas e um cobertor.

- Deita aqui.

- O senhor está tentando me seduzir, Potter?

- A senhorita é seduzível, Evans?

- Não.

- Foi o que imaginei, e por isso trouxe um segundo cobertor e cappuccino em vez de whiski de fogo.

- Você planejou tudo isso?

- Lógico, só que era para ser mais cedo, mas você não saia daquele quarto, e depois dormiu na Sala Comunal.

- Danadinho você heim!

Falando isso, sentei no tapete, me cobri e me deliciei com uma xícara de cappuccino.

- Olha! – James me chamou ao telescópio.

Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes (sim, isso existe) começava a cair. Olhei pelo telescópio por alguns instantes depois me juntei a James de volta ao tapete.

Ficamos vários minutos olhando em silencio para o céu. Percebi que a mão dele escorregava cada vez mais em direção a minha.

Os olhos dele brilhavam olhando para o céu.

- Nunca me disse que gostava tanto de astronomia James.

- Acho que nunca disse a ninguém. Mas o céu me fascina desde pequeno. Hoje em dia não consigo viver sem um telescópio por perto. – disse James sorrindo.

Depois disso, o silencio tomou conta do local, sendo apenas interrompido pelos ruídos das arvores ou pelo tilintar ( Thanks Lu.) das canecas sempre que servíamos mais cappuccino.

Quando o mesmo acabou, nós dois deitamos embolados nos cobertores. E foi ai que finalmente nossas mãos se encontraram.

Ficamos lá por horas, trocando palavras bobas, rindo a toa, contando coisas de nossa infância, trocando confidencias e tal, sentados no tapete, brincando com os dedos um do outro.

- Bem na verdade, você sempre me amou, certo Lilly?

- Não James, bem na verdade eu sempre tive uma imensa vontade de te matar – disse entre risos

- Ah Lillyzinha, não seja tão má.

- Ha ha. Você é uma praga sabia?

- Eu sei, é parte do meu charme.

Continuamos rindo, mas o frio começou a aumentar.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar para o castelo. Ta ficando frio e se pegarem a gente aqui, eu não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

- Você realmente acha que alguém, fora a gente claro, teria coragem de entrar aqui a essa hora?

- Ah, sei lá, vai que numa dessas...

- Acho que não. Ou melhor, tenho certeza que não. E quanto ao frio, isso eu já resolvo. – disse ele com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

Ele foi chegando mais perto, jogou seu cobertor sobre o meu, passou seus braços pelas minhas costas, o que me permitiu me apoiar em seu peito. O abraço dele era quentinho, confortável, delicado sabem? Os dedos dele faziam carinho nos meus braços e do nada, um sorrisinho bobo surgiu em meu rosto.

Estar ali com James fazia eu me sentir bem, segura, feliz, apaixonada...

Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele. Os lábios roçavam em meu pescoço. James me olhava de um jeito inocente, como eu nunca tinha percebido. Exibia o mesmo sorriso bobo que eu conclui que apareceu em meu rosto. Os olhos brilhavam refletindo o brilho da lua.

E eu? Bom, eu estava amando estar ali.

- Noite bonita né? – disse para quebrar o silencio – Fazia tempo que a lua não brilhava assim.

- Realmente, fazia tempo que a noite não era tão boa. – e o sorriso maroto ataca novamente.

Eu provavelmente fiquei muito vermelha depois disso, porque senti minhas bochechas corarem animalmente depois de ouvir isso.

- Lilly, olha, tem um L na lua!

- Ha ha ha.

- To falando! Olha!

- Pra mim tem um coelho.

- Não é bem um L, mas o que vale é a intenção certo? Olha o formato das crateras!

- E não é que tem mesmo!

James levantou bruscamente e se pos a minha frente. Um de seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e outro tirava um filete de cabelo que estava sobre meus olhos.

Nossos lábios se encontraram, um arrepio correu meu corpo. Um misto de susto, alegria, medo, vontade, tudo isso invadiu minha mente em questão de segundos. Logo a língua dele pedia para aprofundar o beijo tocando levemente meus lábios.

Não foi um beijo comum, foi diferente, foi com sentimentos que eu nunca havia sentido e eu sabia que James também não havia experimentado aquilo.

Quando nos separamos, James estampava em seu rosto, aquele sorriso que eu tanto gosto.

Ele logo me envolveu em seus braços novamente.

Ficamos ali por mais um tempo, conversando, trocando beijinhos, e quando o sono bateu, voltamos de mãos dadas ao castelo.

N/A. Ta ai o capitulo 3 :)

Bem maior do que os outros e, na minha opinião, bem mais romântico. [:

Não posso deixar de agradecer a verdadeira B., a verdadeira Lule, e a verdadeira Amanda que me ajudaram nesse cap. Amo vocês meninas.

Continuem lendo. :)

Xoxo

L.


End file.
